


tomorrow, today

by irwens



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwens/pseuds/irwens
Summary: she can’t help it—she’s missed this, missed seungwan, missed how they used to be tethered together before the months of separation they both endured. here, in the cramped space of the car, they’re so close to one another, she can feel every heave of breath seungwan takes against her, feel every pulse of her body against her hands. where they begin and end is no longer discernible.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	tomorrow, today

twenty-seven minutes after she calls, seungwan’s car smoothly rolls up to the curb. yerim blinks and instinctively covers her eyes from the headlights, but then she grabs her bag and stands, moving over to the passenger’s side. 

opening the door and getting in is done on reflex, from memory; she doesn’t even fully realize it until the door is shut behind her and she’s left in the silence of the car, suddenly painfully aware of the person sitting next to her.

when she turns, seungwan is already looking at her, a weak smile on her face. “charger,” she says before yerim can open her mouth. seungwan holds out the wire to her, already plugged into the car’s usb port.

“t-thanks,” yerim mumbles, carefully avoiding contact as she takes it from her hand. she plugs her dead phone in, watching as it flashes with the charging sign, before letting out a sigh, crumpling in the seat. “sorry about all of this, again. my phone was dying, and you were . . . i couldn’t think of who else to call.” 

you were my last choice. the words go unsaid, but seungwan seems to understand anyways, giving an awkward little chuckle. “it’s fine. i’m just glad you’re safe. i—maybe next time—” she breaks off, falling silent, and yerim watches as her fingers anxiously drum the steering wheel. the car hums between them, engine still running. it’s warm inside, the heater turned up the way yerim always used to badger seungwan to do because she got so easily cold.

“have you eaten yet?” seungwan asks at last, her voice soft. at yerim’s answering nod, seungwan exhales, a hint of relief in her voice. “that’s good. are you—are you still hungry? we could maybe stop by a convenience store, get some food. ramyeon.”

yerim bites her lip, looking down at her hands. “it’s late. i don’t want to keep you up any further.” 

“it’s fine,” seungwan says again, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. “i’m not in any rush. unless—unless you are?”

“i’m not,” yerim replies after a pause.

“great,” seungwan says, flashing her a smile that’s a tad less hesitant, a bit more genuine. it feels difficult to breathe for a second as yerim meets her eyes, glimpses too many unsaid emotions swirling in their depths, but then the moment passes, and they both look away. seungwan clears her throat, one hand dropping to the gear stick. “okay. put your seatbelt on, let’s get going.”

—

the convenience store seungwan parks outside of is the one they’d buy snacks from to bring to the park across the street, back when seungwan still picked her up from school in the late evenings. it’s now too cold to sit outside at those benches though, the grass and sidewalks caked with snow. they both agree it’s better to eat in the car. 

once seungwan cuts the engine, she unbuckles her seatbelt, beginning to rise out of her seat. “i’ll just get the usual—with some vinegar packets too right? and fishcake—”

“wait,” yerim tries to say, but seungwan’s opened the door already as she moves to step out, and without thinking, yerim grabs onto her arm. the older girl immediately freezes, looking at her with wide eyes. “unnie, stop. i’ll buy it.”

“but—yerim-ah,” seungwan weakly protests. the way she says her name, for the first time in months, makes something ache in yerim’s chest.

“let me,” she insists, and she knows seungwan gives in when she lets out a small sigh, body lowering back into her seat. 

it’s only then that she realizes she’s still holding onto seungwan’s wrist, fingers coiled into the sleeve of her jacket. she lets go quickly, and seungwan blinks before hastily retracting her arm, pink dusting her cheeks. the both of them stare at the dashboard for a few seconds, a heavy awkwardness filling the air, before yerim scrambles out of her seat and the car, seungwan quickly shutting her own door to conserve heat.

the flush on yerim’s face as she heads into the convenience store is absolutely from the cold and nothing more.

—

“don’t get any on my car,” seungwan mumbles, carefully picking out noodles with her chopsticks.

yerim snorts. the only accident while they were dating was when seungwan spilled her milk tea over her seat from laughing too much. she still blames it on yerim for cracking all those awful jokes in the first place. pouring vinegar into her cup, she says back, “that was your fault. you have a cup holder for a reason, you know.”

“i was drinking it, it was in my hand!” seungwan exclaims indignantly, and yerim finally laughs, taking a mouthful of ramyeon into her mouth. seungwan looks at her in surprise, but then grins a little, something soft and content in her eyes. then she glances at the empty pack of vinegar and makes a face. “that’s still disgusting, by the way.”

yerim swallows, letting out a happy sigh. “you just can’t appreciate good taste.”

seungwan mutters something incoherent in response, her nose wrinkled in distaste as she stirs her noodles. they lapse into silence, both focused on eating, wisps of steam swirling lazily between them. 

occasionally, yerim feels seungwan glancing at her, the older girl poor in her attempts to be subtle. it makes her insides flutter a bit at the implication of seungwan’s interest, her obvious care and fondness as she watches yerim eat. but for some reason, she can’t find it in herself to be surprised. the past few months feel like they went by in complete grayscale. being here, with seungwan by her side, seems to have relieved a heavy burden she didn’t realize she’d been carrying all this time alone. 

she knows what that means. what her feelings for seungwan still are. and judging from the way seungwan stares back at her when yerim finally looks up to catch her gaze, her expression a little sheepish, but also a little too tender, she thinks she knows how seungwan feels too.

“eat some more,” seungwan urges, pushing the pile of snacks on the dashboard closer to yerim’s side. 

yerim laughs, picking up a fish ball with her chopsticks before dropping it in seungwan’s ramyeon cup. “you too, unnie,” she says. and the sweet smile on seungwan’s lips almost makes all the ache in her chest worth it.

—

the rest of the drive is filled with a much more comfortable atmosphere than the one prior to their stop at the convenience store, the warmth of eating in company settling their nerves. seungwan is back to chattering about aimless and random things as she drives, at the same time hurling question after question at yerim in a clear attempt to catch up on all that they’ve missed. 

yerim answers all of them, of course, not wanting to discourage seungwan from talking less. though as they approach closer to their destination, seungwan seems to grow more anxious, her words tumbling out hurriedly and awkwardly phrased. as if she’s trying to tell yerim everything all in one go, before their time together ends. to her credit though, her driving remains as impeccable and safe as ever. 

by the time they arrive at yerim’s apartment complex, parking inside the garage hold, the tension in the air is so thick, yerim feels as if there’s a weight pressing down on her chest—like she can’t take in a full breath. seungwan seems to be faring no better, looking down at her lap as she nervously fiddles her thumbs. 

“i guess i should go,” yerim eventually says into the silence.

she hears seungwan exhale shakily before bobbing her head. whispering, softly, “right. okay.”

“yeah.” a pause. “unnie.”

as if she’d been waiting, seungwan’s head snaps up, eyes wide and gleaming beneath the dim light of the garage. “yeah?”

“you should try dipping fishcakes in soy sauce.”

a startled laugh is pulled from seungwan, the tension in the car deflating, and yerim feels a twinge of nostalgia. she stares a bit longer at seungwan, just to memorize the little crinkle in her eyes, the scrunch of her nose, the way her bangs fall over her forehead. then she begins climbing out of the car.

“bye, unnie,” she waves, trying not to think about the wistfulness in seungwan’s gaze. how she looks as the laughter fades from her eyes. “text me when you get home.” 

the door closes behind her before she can hear seungwan’s reply. gripping her bag, yerim turns and begins to head toward the exit.

only, of course she should have known seungwan’s too stubborn to leave like that.

she hears the car door swing open once again before seungwan calls out, “yah, kim yerim!” when yerim looks back, her face flushes as she spies the phone clutched in seungwan’s hand, the older girl giving her a small grin. “i can’t text you if you don’t have your phone, y’know.”

“i have a laptop, just use twitter or something,” yerim automatically retorts, snatching her phone back from seungwan’s proffered hand. she returns it to her bag, avoiding seungwan’s eyes. “thanks.”

she receives a chuckle in response, though before she can retract her arm, fingers coil gently around her wrist. yerim immediately stills. looking up, she sees a soft, nervous smile on seungwan’s face, the one she first fell for two years ago when the older girl had shyly asked her out one spring afternoon. it makes yerim pause, the world slowing down, the garage lights above them casting shadows beneath the slow flutter of seungwan’s eyelashes. 

in the space of a breath, yerim feels herself moving forward, her palm pressed to seungwan’s shoulder, eyes locked with the shining pair before her. she only has time to register the hand cupping her cheek before seungwan closes the remaining distance between them, guiding their lips together. 

it’s achingly sweet. seungwan tilts her head and yerim sighs into her mouth, letting out a breath she feels like she’s been holding in for weeks, for months. she presses further into the other girl, relishing in the quiet little gasp she receives in return. the taste of ramyeon and nostalgia on her lips.

when they pull away, seungwan’s eyes are half-lidded, her cheeks tinted pink. “i’ve missed you,” she says softly, thumb tracing the back of yerim’s knuckles. 

“i’ve missed you too,” yerim whispers hoarsely. it’s the truth. being able to feel seungwan against her once again, solid and real in front of her, is almost unreal. sorrow and heartbreak might have lingered with her long after their breakup, but seungwan’s presence is something that had been entirely torn from her life.

she clutches at the collar of seungwna’s shirt, dragging her into a fierce kiss, feeling the sting of tears at the corner of her eyes. seungwan is unresistant, kissing back just as passionately, letting yerim guide them step by step backwards until seungwan is backed up against the car. a breathless groan leaves her at the impact, and yerim takes the chance to pull seungwan’s lower lip between her teeth, biting down gently. 

“y-yerim-ah,” seungwan tries to mumble against her, but the rest of what she says gets lost in a shuddered exhale as yerim’s hand slips beneath her shirt to splay out against her stomach, palm pressed to trembling abs and soft skin. 

“is this okay?” yerim asks, panting, and at seungwan’s consenting nod, uses her grip to pull seungwan back in until her face is pressed into the older girl’s neck. yerim breathes her in, lungfuls of seungwan’s soft, bodily scent, the faint traces of orange blossom. a scent she hasn’t inhaled in ages, that she wants more of. “unnie,” she murmurs into her skin, “open the door.”

seungwan huffs against her, and only then does yerim notice the way she’s been fumbling behind them with the door handle. “t-that’s what i’m trying to do,” she grunts, and yerim can’t help cackling into her shoulder. “stop laughing and help me!”

“are you sure this is your car?” yerim jokes, grinning at seungwan’s glower, but she steps back enough for seungwan to have room to turn around and unlock the door. yerim pushes her in then, crowding seungwan until the older girl is laying down on the backseat, composure already rather ruffled by the time yerim closes them in the car, settling herself between seungwan’s thighs. 

“sorry—uh, if it’s, well, cramped,” seungwan stammers, clearly distracted by the way yerim is quickly unbuckling her belt and jeans. she sucks in a breath as yerim’s other hand slides back up her shirt, sighs as yerim hovers over her and locks their lips together again. 

yerim ghosts her fingers along the edges of seungwan’s bra before proceeding to give her a firm squeeze. she earns a soft groan in response, and it encourages her to press closer, chest to chest with the older girl as arms wrap around her back to pull her in, diminishing the space between them and causing the heat to grow.

her senses feels hyper alert to every shift of seungwan beneath her, every stuttered jerk of her thighs on either side of her hips as yerim slips her hand beneath the waistband of her underwear, cupping and stroking the slick folds she finds below. seungwan curves against her, hissing softly from sensitivity at the teasing circles yerim rubs against her clit. 

when they pull away from each other, the both of them flushed and panting, seungwan’s hot breath makes the hairs on the back of yerim’s neck stand, and a tingling sensation lingers along her kiss-bruised lips. 

“there’s space,” yerim finally replies. “you’re small enough.”

before seungwan can begin to retort, yerim sinks her fingers into her, smiling at how the indignant look on seungwan’s face is quickly overtaken by one of pleasure, a mixture of a pretty flutter of eyelashes and lips parting in a quiet gasp. her palm kneads seungwan’s breast, thumbing over her nipple, at the same time as she begins thrusting her fingers. “are you gonna complain about making a mess in your car again?”

seungwan can only manage a strangled groan. her hips begin to rock down onto yerim’s hand, her body responding in an undulating motion matching yerim’s pace.

yerim feels nails digging into her back as seungwan clutches desperately onto her, but it only registers as a dull sensation in the back of her head; she’s too occupied by the pinkened cheeks and furrowed eyebrows before her, the way a soft mewl slips from lightly swollen, trembling lips with every press of yerim’s thumb over a sensitive nub.

seungwan is such a lovely sight. yerim kisses her again, silently relishing in how breathless the older girl is, panting and whimpering desperately into her mouth. 

she can’t help it—she’s missed this, missed seungwan, missed how they used to be tethered together before the months of separation they both endured. here, in the cramped space of the car, they’re so close to one another, she can feel every heave of breath seungwan takes against her, feel every pulse of her body against her hands. where they begin and end is no longer discernible. 

she’s missed this, yerim thinks, and then seungwan’s lips are pulling away to let out a high-pitched cry as she reaches her climax, clenched down around her fingers. 

yerim guides her through it with gentle pumps of her hand, feeling seungwan quiver and rock feebly against her. a few moments later, she finally slumps back down, mouth agape and taking in lungfuls of air. 

yerim takes it as her cue to carefully withdraw her hand, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the flush of seungwan’s cheek in the same move.

the fluttering pressure makes seungwan’s eyes crack open to gaze up at her, an adoring expression on her face so plainly visible that yerim can’t help laughing. “what?” she asks, tucking a stray hair behind seungwan’s ear.

“i’m glad you’re here,” seungwan murmurs warmly, and yerim immediately feels herself softening. there’s another unspoken emotion reflected in the dark pools of seungwan’s eyes, but yerim knows that that’s something they’ll have to address during a more appropriate time. 

“cheesy as always,” yerim teases, but she runs her hand through seungwan’s sweaty fringe, the older girl sighing beneath her touches, seeming to melt further into the leather of the carseat. “though it’s nice to know you haven’t changed.”

seungwan hums. “i hope you haven’t either. or that you at least have the same preferences.”

“preferences for what?” yerim asks, raising an eyebrow. she feels seungwan tugging her forward then, insistent with newly returned strength, and she lets out a squeak of surprise as she finds herself suddenly straddling seungwan’s waist, arms bracketing her against the arm rest. “wait—unnie—”

“come up here, yerim-ah. scooch,” seungwan directs, hands still gripping her by the thighs. there’s a sudden line of command in her actions that has yerim shivering as she obeys, letting herself be maneuvered forward until she’s hovering over seungwan’s shoulders. “just listen to me, okay? let unnie take care of you now.”

the meaning behind seungwan’s words sink in as hands nudge her knees further apart, splaying yerim out before the older girl. it leaves yerim with a burn in her cheeks that she knows seungwan doesn’t miss, evident by the little smile twitching upon her lips, by how confidently she unzips the front of yerim’s pants and tugs them down her thighs. 

“to answer your question from earlier, i’m not gonna complain,” seungwan murmurs, gently rubbing her finger along yerim’s underside. the touch sends little sparks straight through her damp underwear to her core, and yerim can’t help jerking forward just the slightest bit with a whimper. seungwan looks up at her with a knowing smile. “go ahead and make a mess, baby. unnie will clean it up.”

yerim tries and fails to bite back a whine at her words, grip tightening on the arm rest. her heart pounds in her chest as she watches her panties be carefully slid down her thighs, and her face flushes further at the stickiness it reveals, her center wet and glistening. 

seungwan coos. “so cute, darling.” and a gasp leaves yerim as she feels a hand grasping her ass to pull her in closer. 

“unnie!” yerim cries out as seungwan wraps her lips around her clit, giving her a firm suck. at the same time, she feels fingers sliding into her and filling her up, long and reaching, lubricated by her own slick, and the rest of her cry tapers off into a moan.

the sudden onslaught of sensations leaves yerim trembling over the older girl, barely able to hold herself up as seungwan laps and swirls her tongue against her. the grip on her rear prevents yerim from being able to move away, at the mercy of the lips and hands working in tandem to drive her over the edge. 

she feels helpless, capable only of rocking her hips forward, involuntary, body aching and needy for more. little whimpers spilling out of her before she can think to quell them. her stomach tightens with every curl of the fingers inside her, a familiar heat building within as yerim pants and grinds down onto seungwan.

it’s all too much, too perfect. before she knows it, the tension in her body snaps as white-hot pleasure bursts through her skin, and yerim falls apart with a strangled groan. 

distantly, she’s aware of seungwan lapping up her release, shallowly moving her fingers around inside her to coax more of yerim’s slick out of her. it causes little tingles to shoot up along her thighs as sensation gradually returns to her limbs, and yerim twitches and exhales unsteadily with each lap of her tongue.

“u-unnie,” she mumbles after a few moments, hand batting weakly at seungwan’s shoulder. the older girl carefully pulls away then, and yerim lets herself be handled as she feels seungwan grasping her sides and gently guiding her down. 

she ends up resting against seungwan, able to feel the subtle rise and fall of her chest beneath her cheek, hear the steady beat of her heart. fingers are gently running through her hair, a soothing motion that lulls yerim into a pleasant calmness. for what feels like a long stretch of time, the both of them lay in silence, feeling the other breathe.

“it’s late,” yerim says eventually, shifting her head to look up and meet seungwan’s eyes. “you should stay over, unnie.”

the older girl smiles, soft and shy. “i think i’d really like that.”

“yeah. me too.” they stare at each other for another moment, and yerim traces the lines of seungwan’s face, familiarizing herself with it once again after so long. “we’ll talk about this later, won’t we.” 

her hand resumes stroking the back of yerim’s head as seungwan gives her a slow, sure nod. they have a lot to discuss tomorrow morning. but for now, at least for the next few hours, they’re content with finally having each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed!  
> tumblr: @irwen-s  
> twitter: @irwen_s


End file.
